


Spasenie

by SofiaGirard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Krumione - Freeform, Love, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: A world where Lord Voldemort would be able to ascend and dominate magical England could be an almost impossible reality in the eyes of another's trio as soon as the hunt for horcruxes began, but unfortunately that nightmare had become real.Harry Potter was dead and there was nothing he could do for Muggle-borns.With a decree, all of the over-the-age non-magical blood wizards became servants of death eaters, with women destined for a far worse end. A harem had been created, with witches being forced to surrender to the worst wizards that England could see.In the middle of it all, Hermione had only one alternative to save her mind: an exchange.Hermione Jane Granger traded her escort services for her freedom. In ten years' time she would be free again, ready to start again far from English territory.But Viktor Krum was not prepared to let her sacrifice herself for another 108 months, even if it meant buying her from the Bulgarian wizarding brothel and protecting her at home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

i

-CALL THE LORD! - Bellatrix Lestrange had been excited to notice the sudden guests arriving at Malfoy Manor that evening.

-NO! JUST DO THIS IF YOU ARE SURE IT'S POTTER! - Lucius, although excited, was the more focused of the two, knowing what he would suffer if they were wrong.

-Draco, dear, can you recognize him?

-Me…. I don't think it is…. - Draco knew very well who they were, but he couldn't tell the truth. If he opened his beak, he would become a murderer.

-Foolish! That's his bad blood friend!

The golden trio had been captured hours earlier while they were hiding in the forest, fleeing the Death Eaters. They had been taken to Malfoy Manor, and as surprising as it was, Draco Malfoy was trying to help them, pulling his ass off the line, pretending not to recognize them. That could not mean the end for them, they had to have a chance to escape and break into the Lestrange vault. There had to be a way.

But unfortunately that was a fantasy reality.

Harry and Ron were taken to the dungeons, while Hermione was tortured by Bellatriz Lestrange. Despite his screams invading the whole house for hours on end, it wasn't over yet. Lord Voldemort had been summoned and before the boys managed to find a way to escape, Harry Potter was dead.

-NO! - Hermione and Ron screamed when they saw the body of their best friend falling lifeless on the floor, to the sound of the triumphant laughter of Tom Riddle and his diners.

Harry James Potter was dead.

Lord Voldemort had triumphed in his plan for English domination - at least in what hindered him eighteen years ago.

Ronald Weasley was furious and without his right mind. Losing his head, he tried to attack the Lord from behind - being alerted by Hermione's hysterical screams. In less than a second he lay passed out on the floor, unarmed and immobile. Hermione was still on the floor, looking at the whole scene with tears and sobs coming out of her mouth, trying to find some way to get away with her friends - even if it was just not to allow Harry's body to remain in the dark realms - but nothing his mind was coming. Everyone was ecstatic to give any importance to the girl, who appeared to be too destroyed to try anything.

-What are your orders, my lord? - Bellatriz was stunning, with sparkle in her eyes and a manic smile. - Potter and his friends will never interfere with us again!

-We need to make some arrangements before we celebrate, Bella. - Voldemort spoke softly. - Make sure that bad blood does not escape or see daylight until further notice. Ah, also arrest the blood traitor.

When strong hands lifted Hermione by the arms, she screamed again.

-No, no, NO! LEAVE ME, LEAVE ME! - She kicked, clinging to any spark of hope that she would run away. - YOU DON'T NEED ME! LEAVE ME!

-That's where you are wrong. - Tom Riddle addressed her for the first time. - Now that everything is over, I need you to set an example to the other filthy people that pollute our magical community.

-What are you going to do with me? - Fear was in his voice.

-First, ensure that you no longer have access to your wand. Bellatrix….

The witch appropriately took Lucius' wand and broke it in front of the girl, laughing when a new stream of tears fell from her eyes.

-Now…. You must return to the place you belong. All magic will be erased from your memory and you will forget that you are a witch, you will never set foot in the magical world again.

-Are you going to erase your own memory? You are not purebred, you are the son of a muggle! She screamed at the top of her lungs, receiving a sharp slap across her face, along with another cruciatus curse.

-AAAAHHHHH !!!! - The diners who held her prevented her from throwing herself against the cold floor to ease the pain.

-Enjoy your last moments here, you filth.

Hermione and Ron were carried into the dungeon, leaving the older ones to party in the hall - with a terrified Draco in the corner. Harry's body was still thrown together with Dobby's in the center of the room, as if it were nothing. It turned his stomach and heart, he hoped that the trio would succeed in overcoming the Dark Lord, that he would be able to escape all of that, but now his life was lost.

He would be forced to remain in that den of wickedness until the end of his days.

***

_December 1998_

Witch England was devastated. Darkness and darkness dominated every particle of magic that existed throughout its length. Since Harry Potter's body was exposed at the Ministry months ago, everything had been noisy. Openly taking control of the Ministry and school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Voldemort had power over everything and everyone.

Harry Potter did not get the rest he deserved with his parents. No, it was given as a dinner for Nagini and a public square, horrifying the entire community even more. Minerva McGonagall had suffered a heart attack, but even though she recovered, she wished she hadn't. The whole diabolical plan to erase the memory of Muggle-borns shook his entire school, with children and adolescents screaming in panic at the arrival of diners for this feat, but months later when the result proved ineffective, more severe measures were taken.

Voldemort considered them as scum of society, even worse than house elves - since they were at least creatures of magical blood. With a decree, the memories stopped being erased, since they deserved to suffer much more, obeying their superiors. Hermione Granger had been the first to suffer intense oblivities in the public square, infuriating diners when none of it worked. Thinking it was the fault of their brilliant mind, they tortured it to exhaustion, when again it tried to oblivize it, again without success.

It was precisely for this reason that days before Christmas 1998 Hermione was removed from her prison, being forced to a far more cruel destiny: all Muggle-blooded witches between the ages of eighteen and thirty who had not yet escaped the wizarding world would be enslaved. It had inspired Hermione Granger's fury, but that was not the Lord's expected reaction. Wanting to make her suffer, he added the word sexually to the decree, creating a harem for diners. The tears of terror that welled up in the girl once again had won the wizard's day, delighting in the fear he was getting.

Muggle-blooded children under fifteen were expelled from Hogwarts, with their wands broken. Men between the ages of eighteen and fifty became servants, with the death penalty for those trying to escape. Hermione tried in vain to take his life on that fateful day, but no one was willing to help him with that.

The Weasley’s had been forgiven for having pure blood, but were prevented from trying to recover their friend from bad blood. Weeping, Ron and his brothers saw no alternative but to get out of the country as quickly as possible, while still making it across borders.

As much as it hurt in their hearts, there was no escape for Hermione. It was a struggle for their lives, which they would unfortunately die if they tried to rescue her.

She never wanted so badly to be oblivious.


	2. Edno

_June 2000_

Two years had passed since the death of Harry Potter, since the rise of Lord Voldemort.

Two years had passed since the day that Hermione saw her life disappear.

Devoid of magic and a wand, she was fragile and helpless around diners and supporters, who used enslaved girls to get money. They received the money and they did the work, never seeing their color. Because it was the muggle who had conspired against her leader, Hermione was in constant demand, always getting hurt from all those torture sessions.

She was fed up with it all, having formed a plan in the past few months. He would do anything to get rid of that condition of existence. Smuggling a scroll and feather from her only ally, she wrote to women in different countries for help. Italy, France, Portugal, Bulgaria, Belgium, Spain, Greece and Denmark.

Someone needed to hear your cry for help.

-Are you sure you want to do this? - Draco Malfoy questioned her, still in bed,

-Do you really want me to stay in this hell? - Hermione replied, not caring about her nudity, just wanting to write as soon as possible.

-I do not want to be separated from you, I thought I had already made that very clear. - Draco got up from the bed, putting the sheets aside and going to the woman who smoothed the parchment. It had been so long since the last time he touched a role… .. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's back, hugging her, resting his face on her shoulders.

-That's kind of hard being in all this situation in that harem. You know I have no choice, anyone can take me. - His tone was sad, avoiding looking the boy in the eye.

Tears came to her eyes, she would go crazy if she continued on this for any longer.

-I will do anything to get you out of here, have you just for me…. - The anguish was noticeable in Draco's tone, expressing sincerity in his words.

-That might be possible if…. You buy me. But this is…. - Hermione thought that possibility was outrageous! Her condition was terrible, but she could not bear to be humiliated in a different way, no matter how much it saved her.

-If the solution is that I do! I will be twenty-one in a year, I will have full control over my bank account and I will be able to leave the house. I can take you along and get rid of it all!

-As much as I appreciate your will, you know I won't have peace. As much as you buy me, you will still be a diner, and you will eventually be forced to share….

-I will not do that, you will be mine alone.

Hermione gave a resigned sigh, sticking their mouths in a passionate, languid kiss. Draco Malfoy had been his first and, strange as it was, he did not agree with everything she had been subjected to. As much as he mistreated her at school, he had had the courage to pay to be her first. He knew that most likely she would never have done something like that and that he - unlike other diners - would be loving and kind so that she would not suffer more than the new condition required.

She had attacked a jar on her head, but he soon overpowered her and over the months he fell in love with the woman, keeping her company when he was hurt or cursed. Since then, he had made plans to free her from that shared condition, with a piece of her dying whenever he heard about what they had done to her. No one knew about their relationship, which was a plus for that attempted escape.

-I need to at least try, Draco. If I don't make it, I can take another year here, until you can take me home.

-For our house.

They lived in that sweet illusion that they would be able to be a happy couple - at least for four hours a week - dreaming of the day that would be exclusive to each other.

-Could you pass the parchment to me, please?

-On here. I'll be waiting for you in bed. Draco kissed the woman on the shoulder, voting for the soft sheets.

The feeling of touching a quill and parchment after a long time was invigorating. Allowing herself to breathe in the scent of paper, Hermione controlled her emotions, not allowing herself to be carried away by small pleasures that had been taken away two years before.

_“I send this cry for help to anyone who can hear a desperate soul. I was a muggle born witch until the one who should not be named to conquer the UK. I could not escape, I am being made a slave in a harem located in the heart of England and I beg for help. I fear what will happen to me if I stay in prison longer - I was a war veteran and if I continue at that pace, I won't have many more years of youth. I pray for mercy with each passing day, but they refuse to kill me or let me kill myself, so all I can do is run. I am willing to exchange years of service in your establishments for misery. I have already suffered a lot in the hands of death eaters, but I believe that it still has my beauty, it could increase the profits of their homes._

_In the hope of salvation,_

_Hermione Jane Granger ”_

-I need another favor from you. - Hermione asked when she returned to the bed, hugging Draco's body.

-I dispatch the letter to you. He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer.

-Not only that, you are the only one with a wand and magic around here. Can you hide my signature and multiply the scrolls, please?

-I do that as soon as I get back to my room, you can rest assured.

Although they had been together for two years, Draco never allowed Hermione to touch her magic wand. Not that he was prejudiced on that point, but he thought she would suffer even more if she saw him do magic in front of her, or worse, try against her own life if she had one in her hands. He knew of the multiple times that she had tried to take her life, always being prevented by others. She was not suicidal, she only saw it as the only alternative to escape the situation of slavery. The number of times she had begged him on his first night still broke his heart. What she most wanted in her current situation was for her pain and suffering to end, but even her rapists did not allow it, always leaving her on the brink of death, but not completing the process.

It was amazing how she hadn't gone crazy yet.

-Please, Draco. Don't forget any letters. - Hermione hugged her body tightly, breathing in her scent for breath.

-I'm not that childish at that point, Hermione….

And in fact he was not. Draco had even thought about disappearing with the cards, but he couldn't. Hermione deserved at least a chance to try to survive. As soon as he got home, he bewitched the scrolls so that his signature could only be seen outside UK domains, dispatching them all that same night. He wanted to be his savior, but until he was 21 he couldn't do anything.

***

Three weeks and no answer. Hermione was already convinced that his life and body were so insignificant that even other people would not want to profit from him. Immersed in a deep depression, she tried again against her life, being ridiculed in the middle of the harem by the diners. Voldemort amused himself sadistically whenever she tried to end the damage he had done to her, not being far away when the woman was thrown naked in the center of the room. With a trickle of blood running down her neck, she was tied up and prevented from continuing what she was trying to do, remaining in the cold until nightfall.

After her rooms were searched and any sharp objects had been destroyed, she was taken back, knowing that she would be visited by someone at night to further torment her judgment. When the door to her room opened, Hermione sighed with relief when she saw the blonde head sneak in and lock the lock.

-Draco! - She ran to him and cried in his chest, being hugged lovingly.

-I knew what you tried to do today….

-I can not take it anymore….

-I know my love…. I received an owl today, I think someone answered you.

Her eyes were bright with hope. Without waiting any longer, Hermione abruptly separated from him, taking off his overcoat and starting to look for the piece of paper, not seeing that Draco was pulling it out of his shirt.

-Here, Hermione.

She took the paper from her hands as if it were a glass of water for someone who had been lost in the desert for a long time.

And she was thirsty for a sip of freedom.

His hands were shaking so badly that Draco had to help unroll the parchment, staying well away from Hurricane Hermione that didn't stop in place. She paced back and forth, trying to concentrate on reading.

_"Sofia, June 24, 2000_

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger, we at Kŭshta na udovolstviyata offer a portkey so that you can introduce yourself to us. Due to the high dangerousness that your hiring takes place, more information will be given as soon as you are in Bulgarian territory._

_The key is contracted for the dawn of the first of July, in the Epping Grove._

_With wishes for a safe crossing,_

_Zornitsa Burkov ”_

-And then….? Draco was distressed by the unsettling silence of the woman in front of him.

-I only have three more days here… .- Hermione turned her body in front of Draco, looking at him with watery eyes, but with a huge smile on her face.- I did it, Draco… - She whispered, fearing be heard. - They'll get me out of here….

Hermione took two steps and threw herself at the man, pressing herself against him and shooting out tears. Draco was relieved that the woman in his life was able to escape all that suffering, even if part of him turned green with envy that she was able to escape and he did not. Even if he renounced his Black Mark Voldemort would leave him alone.

-And where will I need to travel to see you? Draco whispered against his hair, holding his lean body with all his strength.

-Bulgaria.

Draco reasoned: as much as there were supporters of darkness in the country, Voldemort had no power beyond the United Kingdom. He had been content with what was his since the beginning, knowing that the attempt to expand to other regions could be catastrophic. The Bulgarian Veelas and half French Veelas had enough magic of light to prevent him from entering their domain, with the rest of the countries repudiating all the darkness that the United Kingdom emanated. Since two years earlier, when most light wizards asked for extradition to neighboring countries, only Death Eaters, Muggle-borns and poorer families were left who could not escape in time.

-Even if they find you there, I doubt they'll be able to bring you back.

-If they find me there, they'll probably kill me. And honestly, after all I've been through, I would thank them for that. Since they don't want to give me that taste, I know I'll be fine.

-And how are we going to get you out of here?

-The key is contracted for the dawn of the first day, in the Epping Forest. He is in Greater London, but how am I going to get out of here… ..

-I'll take you. I come here around midnight and cast a disillusioning spell on you. we went out the back door and apparated in the woods.

-They can't see you with me, they'll blame you for my disappearance.

-I can do my thing.

They didn't waste any more time on words. The bold and passionate kiss they exchanged contained more promises than they could actually keep. The glimpse of a life together, starting a family in a distant country seemed ever closer - at least it was with that illusion that they liked to live. That night had been completely different from the day, being naked was not a sign of humiliation, it was being delivered body and soul to the person who shared your heart. The two made love for most of the night, with Draco just leaving that of his room at dawn, preventing them from seeing him. I didn't want other things to be thought well at the time of the championship.

Those three days had almost dragged on for the woman. She was so anxious! He had even thought about packing his things for the escape, but his belongings were limited to personal care products and some fabrics with which he dressed. Yes, diners were creative at that point: they relied on Greek and Roman togas to facilitate access to the girls' bodies. Hermione had nothing to fix, the truth was that, there was only a wait.

She needed a plan and as much as it hurt to execute it it was the only alternative of not calling her disappearance. So, in the late afternoon of June 30, when a diner chose her to be satisfied, Hermione did her best and impossible to tease him, humiliating his masculinity and character, getting on the verge of death once again. The wizard had been irritated by the insults, throwing punches at his face and body, used curses and pulled a lot of blood. She put up with it all with a smile on her face - leading the man to think that she had actually gone crazy, no longer caring what her body suffered.

She lay on the floor of her bedroom until the end of the night, when Draco - along with a disillusioning spell - entered the room, gasping in surprise at seeing her lover's condition. Kneeling beside him, he placed two fingers on his jugular to see if they still had a heartbeat. It was just what was missing! She was killed on the day of her escape! Sighing relieved by the strong pulse, Draco stroked his hair to wake the woman, who still had a smile on her face.

-Just get me out of here.

With difficulties, Hermione got to her feet with the help of her lover, smiling like a child when she felt the spell surrounding her. That yes was a kind of magic that she missed for her body. How many times had I not done that to study hidden in the library of…. In…. What was the name of the school they were studying?

As much as attempts to erase Muggle-born memory had not been effective, some things had been dragged from his memories: the name of the school of witchcraft, how to hold a wand and his entire life before he became a witch. Occasional lapses of memory about the two boys who always accompanied her came back and as much as she tried, she could not remember in detail who they were, but she was aware that they were extremely important.

Draco covered her body as best he could, helping her to walk out of the building. A diner was on the lookout that night and almost caught them, but they managed to escape successfully. mentalizing the park he had visited during the day, Draco apparated with the woman in the indicated place, dispelling the illusion when he noticed an elderly man standing near the entrance to the forest. He approached first and when he noticed the bewitched boot on the floor, he concluded that this was his farewell, He called Hermione with his head, pulling on her waist and giving a breathtaking kiss, pasting her foreheads and promising:

-In up to two weeks I will check how you are.

-Thank you very much, Draco. - Hermione disengaged herself from the boy, shaking her head.

Draco noticed Hermione's discomfort, crouching and pulling his hand, leading her to the boot.

-Here, hold on tight. - His heart sank because the woman knew in theory how magic worked, but forgot simple actions like using a portkey.

With a kiss on his forehead, Draco stood up and walked away a few feet, feeling his heart tighten painfully as he felt the air around him suck and his girl disappeared right in front of him.

She had done it.

Hermione had done it.

Draco allowed two or three tears to escape, apparating to a nearby bar so he could disguise the time to return to the Mansion.

***

The whole time that Hermione was stuck in that whirlwind, her mind screamed - and maybe her mouth too. When they finally landed, it was already more than four in the morning - due to the time zone. You got up and ignored her, greeted the woman in front of you and Apparated. Hermione was still shaken by the sudden change of place, looking around.

Soon, it would be dawn, but the moonlight still allowed her to glimpse where she had landed: the open space was clearly the back of a house, which apparently looked like a lady's house. There was no fence, but neither did he imply that he was isolated from the world. The woman was still looking at her, her expression not pleasant. Why the hell was she still on the floor?

Standing up in a pulp, Hermione got to her feet, but as she took two steps towards the woman she noticed her vision darken, collapsing on the floor. I was still awake, but very weak. She tried to get up, but her body was very limp due to the injuries + apparatuses + portkey.

-Wake up! Wake up! - The woman crouched down beside him, amazed when she noticed the girl's condition.

Hermione blinked her eyes quickly, refusing to fall right now! Leaning on his wife, he forced himself to get up and crawl into the Mansion, being supported by the older woman. Zornitsa had a faint sense of what was going on in England from what he saw out there, but when he saw with his own eyes what they had done to one of the greatest witches of that time, he had run out of breath and got sick. Hermione would be lucky if she survived until the end of the day, she thought.

Her minority partners had been against the girl's rescue, fearing Lord Voldemort's fury, but since she had most of the shares in the house, he had stepped foot and given the final decision to hire her. It had been an expensive portkey, but it was worth it. Just knowing that he had saved a life from that environment already made his pocket less painful.

Walking at the pace of the youngest, Zornitsa took her to where her room would be, fetching some water for her, only speaking when she realized that she was not in shock.

-What they did to you?

-I needed to be forgotten. If I was badly hurt, they might think I died.

The girl was smart.

And before I could ask any further questions, Hermione burst into tears. Their solutions were so loud and intense that they woke the girls in the nearby rooms, who soon perched on their doorstep, wanting to know what was going on. Hermione only realized she was being watched when she heard gasps of surprise and disgust, but she didn't care. She burst into tears with a giant smile on her face, throwing her body against Zornitsa's and hugging her tightly.

Zornitsa had never been emotionally involved with any of his girls, but the catastrophic state of that particular one had broken his heart. Hermione was exhausted, but all the mistreatment mixed with the magic of the trip had touched her system. Fearing the worst, Zornitsa did not like it when she fell asleep in his arms, calling one of the other girls and asking for a cloth with water. When the fever started, she feared that the girl would not endure. The thrill of being free would probably have been too much for your body. While Hermione slept, Zornitsa made a point of cleaning her body and taking care of her wounds, being surprised when at the end of the day the girl was awake and hungry. Forbidden to leave her room, Hermione obeyed and devoured the soup that the director was sending, restoring her strength before talking about the terms of work.

It was only on the third day at the house that Hermione was allowed to leave the room during the day. Already stronger and healed of the strongest injuries, the woman followed the director for a tour of the house.

-I am glad you recovered in such a short time.

-I wouldn't have minded if I hadn't. - Hermione was sincere.

-I figured I'd say that. I am sorry for whatever has gone on in those two years, but I already say that you will have all the care in our house. Nothing that happened there will happen here.

\- You can't guarantee that.

-But of course I can! Any act that makes you uncomfortable has the right to refuse to do it. If the gentleman insists, just report that we can fix it.

-About that…. I know I have a price to pay.

-Ten years. Ten years working with us and you will be free. Your portkey cost ten thousand galleons, so a thousand galleons a year is more than enough.

Hermione paled.

-I don't really know how it works, but…. Do I need to make a thousand galleons or will the simple fact of working here pay the thousand galleons?

-Didn't you research who asked for help?

-I sent it to the nearest countries. I just wanted to get out of there.

Zornitsa was glad that she responded in time. The girl could have gotten into a much worse place thinking she was escaping.

-Night here has an average of 900 galleons. With two gentlemen, in theory you would have already paid your quota for the year, so your price will be for years. - Zornitsa noticed the question in her eyes, answering before she didn't have the courage. - We usually have an agreement with our girls for 40% of the night, but in their special condition ... We can wake up to 15%.

-Me…. I'll…. To receive?

-135 galleons. If you join during your entire service, you can start a new life here. It will also be enough for personal care…. By the way, where are your belongings?

-I only had togas and no bags, so I had to leave everything there.

Zornitsa took a deep breath. What the hell were they doing in the UK.

-We usually pay at the beginning of the month, but I will make an exception and give you an advance as soon as I have your first customer. Now, as for the rules: We start working hours at 5pm and go until 2am. Other houses only start at 9 pm, but as we serve an audience that likes to have fun after hours, we cover that time. You have the day to do what you want, but you need to be back for business. Medical expenses are at your expense, unless it was an accident at work. The room you spent the last few nights is yours, but you will have a work room on the second floor, which cleaning is up to you. Magic is only allowed in the room if requested by the client, so no wand.

-That won't be a problem. I have no magic.

-Pardon? I thought you said you were a Muggle born witch.

-And I was, until two years ago. They took my wand and broke it in front of me, but even if I bought a new one, it wouldn't work. I spent months suffering memory spells in the failed attempt to make me forget about the magical world, but it only took away some memories. I have no idea how to use magic or a wand, I don't remember where I studied and how to teleport, but I remember spells, people and events.

Zornitsa was horrified.

-If by any chance they try something against you, don't hesitate to report it. We have security for all the girls in the house, but don't worry. Our gentlemen are polite enough to do nothing. Now, contraceptive potions are on the house and must be taken daily. During your menstrual period you will be relocated to the bar, taking time off.

-As for that… .. I also don't know if it will be necessary.

Zornitsa dropped the papers in his hand on the floor.

-What did they do to you, Hermione?

-Deaths, cuts, kicks and torture all over my body, but mainly in my abdomen whenever they wanted to have fun. As much as I menstruate, I sincerely believe that it doesn't work anymore.

-Did you take potions?

-Never. The few girls who got pregnant had long torture sessions, not surviving forced abortion. It was two years of that, so I think that there is nothing to happen….

-Our potions are developed with protection against sexually transmitted diseases, so you will take it. I will make an appointment with our medluxo today, for a check up and soon after you can start.

Hermione nodded, tightening her body with nervousness.

-You'll be fine, girl…. In ten years you will be free from all of this.

-Me…. There's one more thing. Now that I'm here I have my doubts whether he will really keep his promise, but… ..

-You just need to tell me you had a lover there?

-It's like that….

-And he promised to visit you?

-He who sent the letter for me, and who showed me how to use a portkey.

-Normally we do not give discounts to customers, but after everything you've been through I can think of the case, if it appears.

-I would appreciate it very much.

***

The next night Hermione was a nervous wreck, but ready. Ten to five she was already in the lobby, showered and with her toga adjusted to her body. She had no idea what to do, so she had thought about watching other colleagues and trying to imitate them. The other women had sympathized with her story, but did not know how to get there, fearing they would lose their clientele. She was very beautiful after all.

Hiding among the furniture, Hermione twisted the hem of her toga, looking around. It was still quite empty, but some men were already making their strides. Unlike the diners, they were all very handsome (although Draco was more, personal taste). They shouldn't have reached the age of forty (which was a good thing, since she had bad memories with first and second generation diners). Some men were talking to each other, drinking, while others disappeared on the stairs with the escorts.

The women danced or approached to talk, as simple as that. Hermione could do that.

Leaving her hiding place, Hermione walked over to a padded bench that would be more visible, sitting there and starting to observe the environment better. It didn't take long to be noticed, being the target of ferocious looks.

_-Who is she?_

_-Is she new?_

_-I've never seen a more beautiful woman!_

Three boys asked, too bad she knew absolutely nothing about Bulgarian.

_-Look how you're dressed, you're asking! - The greatest decreed, laughing at the robes. - This one wants something quick, sure. How did Madame Zornitsa allow someone like her to enter here?_

That was the expensive problem she had said earlier. Zornitsa was not stupid, he was watching the youngest from an early age and as soon as he realized that the thug was going to invest, he immediately offered to offer drinks on the house for him and his group of friends, distracting from his main objective.

It didn't take long for a boy not much older to sit down next to Hermione, daring to bring up the subject.

_-I've never seen you around here before._

-What? I'm sorry, but I don't speak your language.

The boy was startled. A foreigner?

-Enchanted. - He scratched his English, extending his hand, I get a shy laugh from the girl.

Was he supposed to say hello to her like that? Well, it was 110% better than being pointed out by those wizards.

The boy even tried, but failed to form a decent sentence with his English, so he decided to be direct. He looked into her eyes and indicated the stairs with his head, knowing it was clear language that she would certainly understand. He found it cute when her cheeks went pink, with her nodding slightly. This was definitely her first time at it, she had no idea what to do. Afraid, Hermione took the boy's hands and went up with him, embarrassed when she missed the door to her room and found a couple finishing the program. The boy laughed at his confusion, wondering if she really was a virgin or not.

Hermione didn't know whether to kiss on the mouth or not, but she sincerely preferred not to. Her kisses had been exchanged only and exclusively with Draco and she wouldn't want to share them with anyone else, but before she could think of anything else, she felt soft lips kiss her neck. In a startled jump, Hermione clung to the boy, who was drawing circles at the base of his back with his thumbs. Dimitri wouldn't normally be so thoughtful and caring like that, but he could see how nervous she was.

It took Hermione a few seconds to calm down and relax. He wasn't hurting, he was trying to give her pleasure. Taking a deep breath she stood on tiptoe and smoothed her chest, kissing where her mouth reached. With shy kisses on her neck, she took more confidence and unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt, throwing it on the floor as soon as she felt her toga being taken off. She was quicker and opened the button of her pants, she didn't want him to see her body and give up so quickly. Dimitri was more entertained with small hands that explored his body to notice the woman's skin. As soon as she finished undressing him, he moved closer and pushed her over to the bed, where she fell comfortably. Dimitri finally looked at her for real, widening his eyes at what he saw. Certainly her medium breasts were a temptation, her thin waist made her want to grab and her intimacy was designed to make her mouth water, but…. She was covered in scars! Long and short, in addition to MUDBLOOD stuck in his forearm.

-Country? - He scratched with his English, curious.

-Voldemort. - She was more emphatic, seeing the boy's eyes widen in fear, next to his erection pump.

Afraid of not getting rid of all her past, she started to cringe, looking for a scarf to cover and hide when she felt a hand holding her. Dimitri was frightened by what he saw, but it hadn't diminished his interest in her. Laying her down again, he sinks down under it and captured one of her nipples with his mouth, willing to make her forget her reaction. Hermione was confused, wasn't she supposed to be licking him? But if he didn't do that, she might not be able to receive him. Relaxing, he felt his feathers open of their own accord, groaning when Dimitri's hands roamed over his body, sucking harder on his nipple.

He massaged her thighs, urging her to open up even more. When he abandoned her breast and directed his kisses to her intimacy, Hermione sighed loudly, curling her hips to capture him. Dimitri's face was close to his intimacy, licking his lips at the sight: nothing less than a small triangle of brown hair in his mound, with the rest smooth. Its moisture began to drain, glowing with the dim lighting of the room. No longer waiting to fall out of the mouth, Dimitri kissed her lips before giving small licks to her clitoris, turning Hemrione's hips on automatically, enjoying how she moaned.

This was the second person who did an oral on Hermione, and however much in her heart it hurt to feel like she was cheating on Draco, that was her job, whether she wanted it or not. Throwing those thoughts into the back of her brain, she had the strength to lift her body up and indicate to Dimitri that he should get on the bed. As soon as he lay down, he was surprised that she knelt against his body, prancing his ass and snapping his cock, leaving him confused where to look. Okay, she might not be a virgin, but it was definitely her first time there.

His mouth went up and down slowly, being guided by the strong sighs the boy gave, along with the caresses he gave on his ass. When he ventured his fingers through her wet folds, Hermione choked on his member, rearing up further and giving him room to go deeper. She herself had already partially forgotten what was going on, getting tired of sucking on him when he started to penetrate her with his fingers. She was ready, she would do that. Riding on his body, Hermione positioned her member better and sat down slowly against him, having Dimitri's hands on her waist for support. She took some time to assimilate that she was not being forced to do anything or that she was hurting her, smiling when she saw that he was waiting for her and probably understood what was going on in his head with such scars. When she took the first seat, Dimitri gasped. When she gave the second, he squeezed her waist tightly. In the third, he helped her to set the pace, with a thumb massaging her clitoris. Hermione felt the pleasure rise in her head, then taking her body on top of his, letting him stock her will. Dimitri had a strong, fast rhythm, drawing high moans from her, which contracted his intimacy and left him slightly deaf. He soon got tired and turned them on the bed, getting on top. Dimitri hid his face in Hermione's neck, going even deeper, with her choking on the painful depth, pushing him slightly and shaking her head. He understood, continuing his fast pace, strong but not so deep. He liked it when she lost her hands in his hair, hugging him with her arms, but he liked it even more with the high-pitched scream she gave, shaking violently beneath her, but I didn't understand what the hell she had been shouting.

He didn't take long to come, quickly withdrawing and pouring himself on his belly, falling beside him to catch his breath.

-OK? - It was your way of asking if she was all right.

Hermione stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. Half of her body felt that she had betrayed Draco because she felt pleasure and made fun of the boy, but the other part was happy just because she felt pleasure and made fun of someone else. Seeing that she was not responding, Dimitri dressed quickly and went to look for the head of the house, being genuinely concerned for the girl.

When Zornitsa entered the room, Hermione was cleaning herself, her features stunned.

-It's good for you today, dear. Get some rest.

That had been a major breakthrough for Hermione Granger and her release from Voldemort.

Too bad she had screamed for Draco while she came.

Something inside said he wouldn't show up in two weeks.


	3. Dve

Two years had passed since Hermione's move to Bulgaria. In the meantime she had felt like a book like never before - even though she didn't remember many things from her school days, she was aware that she had been persecuted since her first year. Working at night was no longer a big problem for women, aiming at each year that passed another step towards freedom. She was already accumulating a small fortune in her room - no matter how much she received much less than the other girls, soon the news of the new girl had spread, with some recognizing her and paying to have an hour with her. Hermione was certainly working much longer than her time in England, but she didn't care. 

It was completely different from the experiences of that year: they didn't make love like she and Draco, but neither had she been forced to do anything at all. She had allowed herself to get carried away and be able to come with other men, especially with Dimitri's visits. He visited her frequently, especially when the Bulgarian classes that the woman had made a point of having started to take effect. They managed to have quick conversations, entertaining both of them. The only time he had to ask Zornitsa for help was when a man asked her to use magic with him, and when he found out she didn't know how to do it he got angry and tried to advance on her, cursing her for his blood. The man was banished from the establishment, while an angry Hermione was left behind. It wasn’t always wonderful, with her having to endure many attacks that sometimes hurt - but due to the incompatibility of the language, she was unable to express her discomfort. Sometimes I just needed to keep company, sometimes just to speak English.

Zornitsa had been watching the girl all that time, getting relieved to follow her evolution with the boys and the relationship with the girls. She was no longer the frightened girl of two years before, it could be said that she had become a real woman in the meantime.

Zornitsa was checking the bar with his employees when he heard a high-pitched shout from the hall. She didn't even care, she already knew what it was.

Two years ago, twice a month, Draco came to visit Hermione. He had kept his promise not long after she started work, being harassed by other girls until they understood that he was entirely from Hermione. As much as Zornitsa offered the discount to him, Draco insisted on paying the full amount, with the difference being paid to Hermione - not that she knew about it, of course.

-Draco! - Hermione shouted, throwing herself off her boyfriend's neck!

Draco didn't respond with words, just pulled her into a passionate kiss, embarrassing everyone else.

-He is not ashamed of coming to visit his girlfriend at work?

-I wouldn't date a woman like that.

Draco didn't understand what they were saying, but Hermione did. She should have called, but she couldn't. It was a fact that Draco did not like to share his girlfriend with other men, but he had been the one to send the letters for her, agreeing with her work.

-I missed you. - Draco placed Hermione on the floor, being guided to the stairs.

Since she had run away two years before, no one had looked for her. They did not find her body, so she could not be dead, but if she were outside the UK they would have no more power over her. The man who beat her that day had been equally punished, and Hermione did not feel an ounce of remorse.

Draco did not like to talk about the current situation with Hermione, he feared that she would find out that she had been engaged to Astória Greengrass three months earlier. Whenever he came to visit, he took off his engagement ring and hid his black mark, not allowing her to ask too many questions.

He didn't want that, he was entirely in love with Hermione, but she was dead to the diners, and even if she wasn't, she was a sex slave and he was not allowed to marry and have children with her.

He was getting married just for that reason: to guarantee the Malfoy's heir, but if it were up to him, they would have relations until the fetus was conceived, reserving his love and flesh only for Hermione. One day she would be free and they could manage to be together.

He was unfortunately still a death eater, having been summoned once the year before when he was inside Hermione. The black magic was so heavy and deep that even she had felt it, with the memories returning strongly, both in her mind and in her body. Hermione had pushed Draco away with difficulty, screaming in despair, curling up on the floor and turning his body into a ball covering his face with his hands. Draco was not much different, trying not to cry out in pain as his mark moved on his arm, undoing the illusion spell.

When security guards and Zornitsa arrived in the room to expel the gentleman, she did not allow it, covering the boy with a sheet and going to check on Hermione, who was trembling away. Draco only returned a month later only to have Hermione's company, since she was too afraid to allow him to enter her again.

But thankfully, she had gotten over the bad date and was letting him touch her again. They barely closed the bedroom door and Draco invaded his mouth, stealing a breathtaking kiss. Desperate, Hermione worked hard on the boyfriend's jacket and shirt, being impatient for him to take off his clothes. Draco found it funny on that side of her, always remembering school days and how she seemed to want to lock him up in a basement, but not to take off his clothes.

When nothing else was in their path, Draco pushed her slowly to the bed, throwing her comfortably before climbing over her body and placing herself in the middle of her feathers, kissing her mouth again and looking for her hand to hold. Hermione smiled during the kiss, sticking her body to his and holding her head in place so he wouldn't leave her, waving her hips and showing how much she was ready for him. Draco didn't respond with words, just fit his hips better and slowly sank into his girlfriend, reveling in the sigh of pleasure that released them. Touching their foreheads, they did not break eye contact, getting lost in each other's eyes as Draco slowly entered and left Hermione. They were making love again, and heavens, it was so different from working!

They kissed again when Draco started to invest more heavily, always refusing to part with an inch.

-I love you, Hermione….

-I love you too, Draco…. - Hermione said in a thin voice, feeling her body super tensing, hugging her boyfriend with her legs while shaking and screaming loudly.

***

-EVERYBODY FOR THE FLOOR! TRAINING CLOSED!

The coach of Bulgaria's official team used the amplifying spell to end the day. That had been the last Quidditch practice before the World Cup started, two days from now. That edition would be based in Bulgaria, with all participating countries having arrived and installed themselves in the contracted hotels. He had had a serious discussion about the participation of England and Scotland - since they were under Voldemort's rule and in no way wanted to allow him to take a trophy home - in addition to the fact that all the best players had changed countries and I asked for jobs on other teams, so that the two countries in question were formed by supporters of the dark lord. In the end, they ended up allowing them to participate, with express orders not to disturb the order or attack any of his mestizos or Muggle-borns. Unwillingly, the teams had agreed superficially - since at some point they would break their word. 

That day's training had been light compared to previous days. The coach believed that a heavy exercise on the eve of the first games could lead to unplanned injuries and impair the team's performance, so he had given his boys a teaspoon.

-We should go out and celebrate! - Yalinevski suggested. - It is not every day that we participate in the World Cup!

-We can't drink, you know that. - Krum hated playing the mature team. Even though he was only 26, it sometimes seemed that he was the oldest of them all.

-We don't need to drink to have fun, you know?

-Look, as tempting as the idea of playing cards or going to a party is, I don't think….

-We can't drink, but we can have sex. - The goalkeeper suggested. - There is an excellent House of Pleasures on the way to the capital.

-What?! - Viktor was surprised by the suggestion, soon seeing that all colleagues agreed with the idea.

-Come on, Viktor! You need to forget Zaharina! What have you done, six months?

It had been six months since Viktor Krum's fiancee had broken up with him for no reason, disappearing from the country without leaving a letter behind. Since then he had been in a bad mood, only improving in the past few weeks.

-But I don't think going to a brothel….

-House of pleasure!

-.... go make me forget about her!

-You may not forget, but have a head for other girls. Come on man, go with us and if you feel uncomfortable you go home!

Viktor thought for a few seconds and decided to accept the idea.

-I'm in.

with cheers from the entire team, everyone went to the shower, apparating soon afterwards to the establishment.

Viktor was surprised to be the same House that he had visited once or twice before meeting his ex two years earlier. Would the girls still be the same? Containing his surprise, he entered the establishment with the team, being surprised by the crowded environment.

Romania and the Czech Republic had the same idea as Bulgaria, closing establishment that night.

-Very well, girls! - Zornitsa gathered all his girls before releasing them to the main hall. - The Quidditch World Cup starts in two days, but the gentlemen have already decided to visit our establishment. It is with pleasure that I announce that we had to close the House for today, our room has already reached its maximum capacity, beyond what you can handle. It will not be an easy month, the movement will be out of the ordinary, but after all is over they may take a few days off.

Excited, the girls hopped with excitement.

-If any of them try something that they don't like, just call, don't forget that. Now move on, let's not keep them waiting any longer.

Music was already playing in the hall, like all the men sitting at tables and talking to each other, drinking. When the girls appeared, they hissed in contentment, already spreading smiles across their faces.

Hermione was already more than used to it, even more comfortable with the situation. Wearing nothing more than white socks, black heels, a shot of black lace panties and a white blouse tied to her navel, she paced the room choosing her target. Draco wouldn't be there that night, so she would have to make a good dinehrio to make up for the discount that Zornitsa had offered the week before.

She exchanged glances with at least ten gentlemen before choosing the lucky one for the night. Walking in determined steps to the table occupied by four men, she sat comfortably on the lap of the red-haired man with long hair in a bun. He had an ugly burn mark on his right arm and scars on his face - just like her. I couldn't tell if it was because of the skin marked like hers or the feeling of comfort that he went from just looking at her, but she had already decided. 

It would be him.

-Hello guys! - Hermione scratched her Bulgarian, being ignored. - Aren't they from here? - She had to appeal to English, soon seeing relief reach the men's faces.

-Romania. - The oldest of them replied.

-Came to watch or play in the cup? - Hermione made small talk, settling better on the redhead's lap who looked at her in pure shock.

-Ah, just watch. We took a vacation just to watch the games. Actually, I don't even know how we managed to get in here, it looks like it was booked….

-Actually they only had the same idea on the same day, we didn't reserve the space because we believe that everyone has the right to a little fun. Hermione looked into the redhead's eyes, smiling at him. - I don't bite, you know? - And even sustained his gaze he took the liberty of taking his glass and taking his fire whiskey. - Unless you ask. - She whispered in his ear, seeing the man shiver completely.

-This one hasn't seen any women in a while, that's why he went into shock! - The third friend made fun of the handsome redhead, receiving a curse in Romanian.

-Then right now he will dismount. Hermione winked at the man, waving her body in her lap and getting up. - Enjoy the show, guys! - Going towards the stage that was still empty.

-Dude, what happened to you? - The men questioned the redhead in Romanian. - She was eating you with her eyes!

-I…. She…. 

-You what, Weasley ?!

-I think I know her.

-But she certainly doesn't know you, otherwise she wouldn't hit you!

Believing in the words of his training companions, Carlinhos Weasley tried to forget the feeling that he knew those features and voice, it had been a long time since he went to a family reunion when they were still in England. Settling himself better in the chair, Carlinhos took his fire whiskey and waited for what the woman had promised. When the music transitioned to a more sensual one and the stage spotlights lit up, all the gentlemen looked towards the brunette who came in looking at a specific man.

Hermione stopped beside the iron rod and held it with her right arm, leaning on it and throwing her body down, pulling it in time and holding on to the air. She had enjoyed those two years and learned much more than the language, being the owner of pole dance three times a week. All the girls were already used to her performance not even calling when she explicitly rubbed herself against the iron, or even when she took off her shirt and kept her breasts out. Twirling and writhing on the iron, Hermione attracted even more attention to her, especially when her blouse fell to the floor as she took a full turn, smiling at the boys' gasps when they noticed their exposed breasts.

Leaving pole dance a little, Hermione came forward to roll around her body and collect the tips that were thrown at her, but her gaze looked at a redhead in particular. Carlinhos was loving the show, especially after he became convinced that if she didn't recognize him, it could only have been her delusion. When she came down from the stage and walked towards him with the spotlight still on her and sat on his lap, he couldn't wait for what she would do next. Pulling his face against her breasts, she pushed him before he reached, rising from her lap and going after him, stroking his thighs.

It was at that moment that Carlinhos saw the word BAD BLOOD marked on the woman's left arm. His body froze, he was unable to interact with the woman, just remembering how Ron had cried out to him about what had happened at Malfoy Manor that day, before being separated from Hermione.

He had been right all along. That was Hermione Granger, and although I was intrigued that she didn't recognize him, what the hell were they doing in a brothel in Bulgaria ?! He needed to warn his brother about his whereabouts, losing all desire to have sex with someone.

When the performance was over, Hermione tried to call Carlinhos to her room, but he denied it.

-What's up man! Go with her!

-I'm not feeling well, I need to go back….

-Well, you are the one who is missing an excellent night. Boys? - Hermione signaled to the two men who were still at the table to hold her, which they did immediately.

It wasn't just Carlinhos Weasley who had been shocked to realize who was performing on Monday, Wednesday and Friday on pole dance. Viktor remembered the triwizard tournament and how he liked to watch Hermione Granger study in the library and what it had been like to go to the Yule Ball with her. They had lost contact shortly after the beginning of the fifth year and had never exchanged any letters since. When Viktor found out what had happened in the UK four years earlier he feared for Hermione's safety and integrity, but a part of him had already resigned himself to the fact that she would be dead with Harry Potter. It was very unlikely that the Dark Lord would let her live, even if for a miserable life.

How wrong he was!

How long had she been working in that House? He didn't care, he would manage to get her out of there as soon as possible. Rising from where he was sitting with his team, Viktor looked for where Zornitsa would be, already wanting to know how to proceed with that. They had been known for a long time, she had helped him escape when years ago the press found out that the young player was with a prostitute.

-Krum, to what do I owe the honor of your visit? - The woman declared distracted from the conversation she had with the other two members of the House.

-I would like to speak with Hermione Granger in private.

-I believe you will have to wait for her to finish serving two customers ...

-She can't stay here, it's not a place for her!

-Measure your words carefully, boy. - The partner warned. - She won't go anywhere until the age of ten is complete!

-What the hell are you talking about ?!

-Essazinha was a very expensive acquisition for our establishment, she needs to pay the ticket price.

-What my partners mean is that we finance Hermione's escape here. The price was quite high, so she has to work until he gets paid.

-How much did you pay?

-Ten thousand galleons.

-I gave 50 grand for her freedom.

-Boy, this amount is not even close to what we earn per semester with her alone. And besides, if you released her now, what would she do? She can't go home, let alone where to go here. Continuing to work with us is the best option for….

-200 thousand galleons. I take her with me, my house has plenty of space for us, she won't need to work if she doesn't want to, just….

-Just sleep with you?

-Just get out of here.

-Are you giving Hermione a purchase offer, Viktor? - Zornitsa looked scared. - I won't allow that, she came here just to escape slavery and now….

-Offer accepted, young man! - The two partners announced. - We always knew that hiring her had been a headache. but since you want it so much, you can feel free.

-NOT! - Zornitsa was outraged.

-There are two votes against one, Zornitsa! You know that we cannot afford to lose that money. Come on, go and call her!

-I am the majority partner of this pigsty!

-And precisely for that reason you know how much we face to shelter a Muggle born run away from you know who here!

It had been a hard time the only two times diners had come to the brothel to have fun, with them having to hide Hermione in the pantry all night, making sure she didn't have a panic attack.

Very annoyed, Zornitsa got up quickly, marching to Hermione's work room. When he opened it, he came across the girl wearing only socks, her body slightly bent. A dark-haired man lashed behind her in speed, while she sucked a young man with a shaved head, right in front of him. A part of Zornitsa really wanted to believe that Viktor would not hurt her, since it broke her heart to see the girl in love from the previous week in that situation with strangers.

-I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need to talk to Hermione; Now.

Hearing the men's protests, Hermione separated from them and fetched her robe and followed the headmistress into her office.

-Did something happen?

-Sadly yes. We received an offer a few minutes ago, and as much as I was against it, I didn't have much choice.

-Of what, Zornitsa?

-You were bought, Hermione.


	4. Tri

_-Of what, Zornitsa?_

_-You were bought, Hermione._

A sepulchral silence settled in Zornitsa's office, with Hermione standing looking at the astonished woman. A buzz had started in her ear, had she got it right?

-Me what?! - His tone was inquisitive, with the old angry Hermione surfacing, a personality who had been asleep for four years.

-Purchased. Zornitsa sighed loudly. I tried to avoid as much as I could, but my partners…. They didn't want you here from the beginning.

And it had gotten even worse when Zornitsa forbade touching Hermione, claiming that he would not tolerate hypocrisy in his establishment.

-But you know how much I make for the house, you can't just get the best of the employees like that! Still selling to…. - Hermione started to scream and despair. - SEND ME BACK TO ENGLAND, BUT DO NOT MAKE ME ACCEPT THAT!

-You WILL DIE IF YOU COME BACK, HERMIONE!

-WITH SURE IT WILL BE A BETTER END THAN ACCEPTING SLAVERY AGAIN! Zornitsa, now that I know what it's like to be free, I refuse to allow it. You can't do that!

-Of course we can, Hermione! You still owe us eight years of service, and that man paid twenty times more than the ticket to get you out of here!

-I DO NOT CARE IF HE IS A RICH OLD MAN, I WILL NOT GO ....!

-HERMIONE! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT HE IS DOING? HE IS TAKING YOU OUT OF A PROSTITUTION LIFE!

\- AND TAKING ME TO A SLAVE! I DO NOT….

-You HAVE NO CHOICE HERE! - The hottest partner decreed invading the room. - You have fifteen minutes to pick up your things and leave with him.

-I do not…..! - Hermione found herself cornered.

-Ah, and don't even think about using your wand on it, dear. - The partner poured poison on her, who immediately knew that if she had magic, she could escape without problems. 

Seeing her non-magical condition being thrown in her face, Hermione ran out of the room in tears, stumbling on her way to her room. She had to be able to escape before the man showed up to pick her up, but for that she would have to be quick! Seeking a large enough bos, Hermione punched all her belongings as hard as she could, not even having time to change properly. Making sure everything was packed, she left quickly, trying her hardest to be silent. She managed to reach the main hall, where she ran without even disguising herself, being intercepted at the door by a tall, strong man with a tuft and a well-shaved beard. He smiled as he held her in his arms, but she just wanted to get away.

-LEAVE ME! - She kicked while he took her arm. - Please let me go!

Thick tears ran down his face, ruining the makeup that dripped from his eyes.

-Let me go, let me go, let me go! - El tried to push his body, but nothing seemed to work. The man seemed very confused by his reaction.

-Hermio-ni-ni? He asked, receiving another push.

-Ah, there you are! - The partner without patience found the two near the door. - Did you really think you could escape?

Hermione didn't answer, just spat on the man's face, who even raised her hand to her, but when she noticed that she was in a crowded environment, she gave up on the aggression.

-She is all yours. - He said with disgust.

-Not…. No, no! - Hermione shouted again, receiving a silencing spell by the partner, which infuriated Viktor.

-Let's get out of here. He whispered against her ear, pulling her closer and apparating with her to his mansion.

Hermione didn't have the stomach or the desire to look around her, she just had the strength to cry all the water in her body, just like four years ago. As soon as they touched the grass, she felt the man drop his body, but stay close. He took his bag and guided it into the house, more specifically to the second floor, fourth door on the left.

-I'm sorry for not being very tidy, but I didn't expect to go home with someone today. - He saw the woman's deadly expression and didn't understand. - Why don't you come in and take a shower? I heard you were with customers…. Viktor made a disgusted face, realizing the door was closed against his face.

It wasn't even seven at night yet, but he felt it would be a long night ahead.

He had done that because he thought it would be best for Hermione to be taken out of such a situation, even more so by an old colleague, but…. She didn't seem to like that at all. What the hell had happened to her? The money didn't tickle his bank account, so he certainly wouldn't regret it, but ... Why had she treated him with such fear?

Viktor vaguely remembered the horrors of England: Muggle-born over 18 had become part of the Dark Lord's harem, while only the youngest were expelled from school. But other than that, it hadn't leaked much beyond the UK. Had he changed so much that she wouldn't recognize him? His hair had grown a little and he was choosing to grow his beard. He had a broader back, but did that make him so strange?

Hermione still hadn't been able to stop crying, even though she didn't make a sound through the silencing spell. Fifteen minutes after being left alone, she decided to get up off the floor where she was huddled and at least take a shower, ending the remnants of the two Romanians on her skin. As soon as she looked up she saw the immensity of the bed in front of her, with the room decorated in bright colors, although its walls were light gray. The floor was dark wood, with two doors opposite each other. The one on the left was a huge, completely empty wooden closet, while the one on the right was a bathroom almost the size of the bedroom. Its floor was black marble, with a separate spa bath and shower, almost glowing white. Determined to take action before her fate was sealed permanently, Hermione turned on all the faucets in the bathtub and undressed, not bothering to wait for her to fill or close the water, sitting in the middle of the spacious bathtub and allowing herself to be covered with water up to her breasts, when she whispered a request for apologies and help and plunged into the bathtub. His plan was to remain submerged until he lost consciousness. I wanted to end it anyway, but just like two years before, it was stopped.

Viktor was walking down the hall when he noticed water coming out of Hermione's door. He was surprised, since it was a considerable distance from the bathroom to the front door, but when he remembered the power of the taps in his house, dread took over his body. The door was not locked, with him being able to open easily and being amazed by the pool that had formed in the bathroom. Seeing Hermione's body submerged, he thought it was too late, but as soon as he pulled hard and saw her coughing silently, he sighed with relief and hugged her body.

-HERMIONE! Why did it? It's safe now!

But she refused to look at him. He knew there was no way and if he was going to take his past experiences as he would take her out of the tub and force her to have intercourse as punishment. Refusing to open her eyes, Hermione was surprised to feel the kiss on her forehead, looking at him with dread.

She had never slept with him, how could he have fallen in love to the point of buying it?

-Hermione, why don't you say anything?

She pointed at the throat and he then remembered the spell. Why the hell hadn't she removed it? With a wave of his wand, his voice came back with a phrase that broke Viktor's heart.

-Who the hell are you ?!

-Hermione, it is not possible that you are not recognizing me! It's me, Viktor!

His frightened expression was not very encouraging.

-Come on, I just let my hair and beard grow!

\- Have you ever been a client of mine?

-Client?! - He lost his temper. - Of course not, Hermione! How could you forget the Winter Ball? Triwizard Tournament? We almost kissed in the garden but your teacher came and kicked everyone out! How can you not remember?

Hermione managed to relax a little. He was apparently in no danger.

-I'm sorry, but…. I don't remember anything from school, just a few vaguely faces. They tried to erase all memories of the magical world from me, but they didn't quite succeed ...

Shocked, Viktor understood the woman's desperation.

-I'm sorry, Hermione…. I don't know how you got here, but when I saw you on that stage, I couldn't allow you to stay there. I know you have nowhere to stay or what to do now that you’ve left - they made that very explicit - but I don’t care. I want you to stay here as long as you want. I know you've been through a lot, so if you want to go on a permanent vacation here, I won't call. I just needed to get you out of there.

-You…. Won't you want me to sleep with you in return? - She was scared.

-God, of course not, Hermione! - It may seem that I bought you for paying a fee for your departure and keeping you in my house, but I want you to know that you are free here.

-Not even cleaning the house?

-Just live here, at least until you feel comfortable and find another place, if you want.

This was too strange for her.

-Why did it?

-I already said. I couldn't leave you in that condition, not when you meant so much to me in that tournament.

-I have no idea what you're talking about.

-I already realized, we can talk about it during dinner, can you?

Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"Now, uh ..." Viktor looked quickly at the bathtub, embarrassed that she was naked in front of him, while she didn't give a damn. - Can you finish your bath without any more madness?

She agreed, pulling on the drain cover and letting the bath drain a little, so she could soap herself without splashing any more water. Viktor let Hermione bathe in peace, going to take care of dinner. He was not a great cook, but he knew how to manage. If he wondered if offering a wine would be too much for that night, he concluded that it was. Hermione was very nervous, a passion fruit juice would be the best option. He took the roast meat out of the refrigerator and brought it to the oven to heat up while preparing the baked potatoes. He heard shy footsteps creep through the corridors and knew that Hermione had decided to join him.

At first Hermione had been lost on the huge second floor of the house. It had at least four bedrooms, a library, a living room and an office. Thinking about the plant and the rooms, the kitchen would be on the floor below. Descending the marble staircases, she was increasingly impressed by the decor and luxury of the place. She passed the hal and the dining room, reaching the large kitchen.

-I'm glad you didn't get lost. - Viktor commented finishing stirring in the oven.

-I admit that maybe I don't know how to go back to my room. There are many rooms up there.

-Maybe I really exaggerated a little when buying the house. But what did you think of what you've seen so far?

-Impressive. But if you don't mind, do you want help with dinner? I ate very little today.

-Did you have dinner before you started?

-No, too early for that. We took turns, usually my dinner time was at ten, we had an hour of rest to eat, unless we were answering.

-I usually arrive from training at six, have dinner around that time. Is it too early for you?

-I think I can get used to it. - She shrugged. - Sorry to ask, but what do you really do? 

-I'm a Quidditch player, more specifically from the Bulgarian national team.

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

-Don't you like Quidditch?

-When Zornitsa said that the cup would mess with our routine, I didn't know it would be literally. I'm sorry I ruined your night.

-You didn't ruin it, I had no intention of doing anything other than drinking that night.

-I thought that with the opening approaching you should stay away from alcohol.

-We should, but it was not the end of being alone in the water and clapping. 

-So what were you doing there?

-My colleagues convinced me. My fiancee broke up with me about six months ago and disappeared without giving any explanation, and they thought it was time to move on.

-I'm sorry.

-You…. Don't you remember anything? No one?

-I'm sorry, I really don't know what dance you're talking about. Some faces are vague, but the only ones I know are those of the diners.

-I'm sorry.

-No more apologies, can we eat? You've been holding that platter for some time now.

-Ah ... Of course! We can eat here today, there is no need to go to the dining room.

Viktor served a good dose of meat and potatoes for Hermione, as well as a large glass of juice.

-So I'm going to think you're trying to put on weight! Hermione laughed.

-I just want to make sure it's well fed.

The two began to eat in silence, focused only on chewing the meal. Hermione refused to let the man do the dishes, although he insisted that a quick spell would take care of the dirt.

-Viktor, you really don't want anything in return for my stay here? Don't I need to do anything? Cook, clean, sleep with you?

-Only if you want, Hermione. If something happens and we both want it, that's fine. But you are free to look for a job and move whenever you want, or if you prefer to stay here with me and not work, that's fine too. I just want you to be okay, you are still important to me.

-Thanks.

Hermione retired early to her room that day.

***

Charlie had left the House as soon as his friends followed Hermione to the bedroom. He couldn't stand to have to wait for them without doing anything. Going towards the hotel he was in, he retired to his quarters and made a call from Flu to his parents' house, who now resided in Ireland.

It took a long time for someone to notice him in the fireplace, but he wasn't in for small talk.

-Gina, honey, can you call Ron, please?

-What is so important about talking to him that you can't wait to talk to me?

-For God's sake, Gina!

-ROOONYYY !!!!! - The woman screamed, leaving the two brothers alone when the eldest arrived.

-Charlie? How are things in Bulgaria? - Ron had a smile on his face.

-What happened to Hermione, Ron? On the day of the Mansion.

-I don't want to remember that, Charlie.

-Rony, for God's sake! What happened?!

-She was tortured. He received several curses and a scar on his left arm.

-And after Harry died?

-You already know. She went…. it was… .. Charlie I can't even say it out loud! Why remember that right now? She already had to die years ago!

-Ron, I'm pretty sure I saw you today.

-What?! Where this?

-In a brothel. 

-You can only be confused.

-Roniquito, she was sitting on my lap with her arms rubbing my face. Not everyone has marked BAD BLOOD on the left arm! She was not tall and had hair with a British accent! 

-It can not be…. What would she be doing in a brothel in Bulgaria?

-I have no idea, but she didn't remember me, Ron. If it really is, you will need to come here to find out.

-I'll find a way. In five days I will be there, Charlie. If this is really true…. She will come home with me.


	5. Cheitiri

Ron took a little more than five days to have his portkey authorized, but he had finally arrived in Bulgaria. With the pantry starting in less than two days, it was practically impossible to schedule a key or find a place to stay, but Carlinhos had helped with the hosting. Crying with the hotel manager, he unfortunately gave his brother's license, allowing one of the greatest warriors of the second witch war to sleep with him in his room, without much additional cost.

Ron was not there for a walk, needing to be restrained by his brother in order not to do anything stupid.

Or as much as was avoidable.

They had a few hours for the brothel to actually open, with them strolling around the city to cool off and get a little distracted. Sofia was overcrowded with tourists and Quidditch fanatics, allowing money changers and galleon hunters to spread all over the place.

There was nothing new for Carlinhos that Ron would buy a celebrity map, spending the next few minutes hunting for Viktor Krum's address. I knew that he had gone with Hermione to the Winter Ball and that they had been in contact for a few months. He had to remember her, he hoped for that.

I hoped even more that he would help them rescue her.

It was exactly 17 hours when Carlinhos and Ron disapparated in front of the Casa dos Prazeres, entering a storm. There was no way for Ron to stay calm, it had been years with the belief that his best friend would be dead.

He needed at all costs to find her.

-HERMIONE! Ron started screaming at his name, screaming. - HERMIONE!

-Rony! This is not how….

-HERMIONE!

-Excuse me, gentlemen? - Zornitsa appeared with two security guards, determined to end that show.

-Where's Hermione Granger ?!

-Due to your behavior, you are being asked to leave. - She ignored the question, remembering who that angry redhead was.

\- WHERE'S HERMIONE GRANGER ?! Ron shifted, threatening to pull his wand at the advancing security guards.

But unfortunately, to Zornitsa's terror, his biggest nightmare came through the door with a smile from ear to ear at that very moment.

-Zornitsa? - Draco held his wand when he noticed the altered Weasley;

He feared that Ronald would set up a task force to try to rescue Hermione by taking her from him.

And he was also afraid of the reprisal he would receive, now that he had no diner to help with the defense - no matter how much he did not agree with all that horror.

Ron shivered when he heard that voice. Grabbing his wand, he turned like a rabid bull, pointing the wand right in the middle of the diner's chest.

-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

-WHAT YOU….

-WERE YOU WHO TROUXE HERMIONE UNTIL HERE? ARE YOU USING IT ?!

-I PROTECTED HER, WEASLEY!

-IN A BORDEL ?!

\- YOU HAVE NO NOTION OF WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH HER IN ENGLAND!

-KILLING, THEN! SHE WOULD HAVE PREFERRED DEATH THAN….

-BOMBARDA! Draco was enraged by that simple mention.

-PROTEGO! INCARCEROUS!

-DIFFINDING!

\- FINITE! Zornitsa yelled, throwing the two men on opposite walls. - YOU'LL COME TWO! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MY ESTABLISHMENT IMMEDIATELY, AND NEVER COME BACK!

-ZORNITSA! - Draco straightened up. - Hermione….

-She is no longer our problem. Never come back here!

The security guards were not polite at all when throwing them out.

Hermione was no longer among them, which was a big problem. What the hell had happened in those two weeks for Hermione to have disappeared? Draco didn't know, but he couldn't stay long to look for her. His mark burned as soon as they stepped on the lawn, feeling spit against his face.

Ron made a point of showing how much he disgusted that despicable being. He had not sought to know what had happened in England after his escape, but Malfoy had said that he had saved her, which said that she was alive until a week earlier.

Mad with rage, he saw Draco disappear, allowing himself to cry in frustration on his older brother's shoulders. As much as he had at some point harbored feelings for the Muggle-born, she was his best friend. A best friend who had suffered unimaginable torture at the hands of people of the same type as…. Malfoy.

-Come on, Ron ... We still have the map ... - Carlinhos tried to cheer up his brother.

-What good is it, Carlinhos? What if he doesn't want to help us? What if there is no way to find Hermione?

-We won't know until we can talk to him. Ron, she didn't remember me and was being watched by Malfoy, apparently. We need to find it as soon as possible.

Armed with deep courage, Ron wiped the tears from his shirt, putting away his wand and pulling out the artists' map, trying to locate himself in that vast expanse of land.

He hadn't been able to protect Harry or Hermione that time and if it were up to him, there wouldn't be a second flaw.

***

Viktor had just arrived, just greeting Hermione from the living room carpet and going to take a shower. The plumbing at the stadium had broken and had yet to be repaired, with players needing to bathe at home. It had been a particularly heavy workout, with red dots forming at strategic points across his body.

Feeling boiled by the water temperature, Viktor dressed casually and went down, finding the way Hermione was lying on that bearskin rug very amusing. She had detested the item as soon as she had laid eyes on it, but she was not comfortable enough to get it out of the room.

Viktor lay down beside him, being separated only by the poor animal's head.

-Are you comfortable here?

-You know my opinion about that rug.

-And yet you're lying on it.

-It's warm. - She shrugged.

She didn't have a very good expression on her face.

-Are you feeling anything, Hermione? Viktor turned to her, concerned.

-It is that… Every two weeks…. I had someone….

-Did you have a boyfriend? - Viktor was amazed.

-I think we can name it that way. And, well ... Following the line of reasoning he was supposed to show up there this week. I'm worried about what he can do when he doesn't find me there. I don't know if he would come after me or….

A wave of magic vibrated through the house, alerting Viktor to his front door.

-I think Zornitsa would not tell anyone his whereabouts, but someone is trying to enter the house. Viktor pulled out his wand, standing up and helping Hermione to her feet. - I think you better hide, just in case.

He had found out in the meantime about Hermione's absence of wand and magic, caring for her 110% more, taking it as a mission to protect her from all harm.

Hermione hoped to be Draco, wanting nothing to get away from her lover. Agreeing, she headed for the second living room, hiding behind a bookcase, sheltered in case she wasn't blond and close enough to keep Viktor from unlucky.

With his wand in hand, Viktor walked to the front door and opened it, giving permission to whoever was trying to enter his grounds to pass, surprised to see two red-haired men coming towards him. As they got closer, memories flashed through her mind, remembering who that altered boy was.

-Krum. - Ron greeted him.

-Weasley. Why are you here? As far as I remember you didn't like me anymore.

-I need ... We need your help. You certainly moved on and you must not be aware of the situation in England, but things are very bad there. We managed to escape as soon as everything fell apart, but…. I thought Hermione was dead, but I found out that she is somewhere in Bulgaria. I went to where she was working, but they were clear about her non-presence at the establishment.

Viktor heard everything with his mouth shut, wondering if it would be safe or not to reveal to Hermione's old best friend his whereabouts.

-And you came to my house in the hope that I would help you find it?

-I don't know what else to do, Krum. I couldn't protect it the first time, but….

-And how do you expect me to be able to help? I am not a minister to get a wand finder.

-She doesn't have a wand anymore, but you're influential. You can get support for more powerful tracking spells ... I just want to save my best friend, Krum. 

Viktor saw the sincerity in the younger Weasley's eyes, deciding to tell him about his guest. Opening the door wider, he moved to the side, allowing them to enter. Where on earth had Hermione been hiding?

-Did you really leave England?

-Yes. We moved to Ireland, except for my brother here who lives in Romania. - Carlinhos waved at him.

-You're not weird to me… I think I saw you last week with….

-With Hermione rolling on my lap at Casa dos Prazeres. I got out of there as soon as possible and went to warn Ron so he could come as soon as possible.

-I understand…. And what do you intend to do if you find it?

-Take it with me. I don't know the situation she is in, as far as she doesn't remember things, but…. She needs to leave here, Krum. We found a person looking for her who….

Viktor realized that he would certainly be the mysterious boyfriend and partially understood the redhead's desperation to get her out of there. Viktor and Ron talk about the possibilities, leaving Carlinhos idle, until he saw a strange movement in the next room. He would have ignored it, but he saw brown eyes looking them up and down. Putting aside good manners, he went into the living room, pulling the figure trying to hide by his arm, shocked to recognize the woman.

-Ahn…. As much as it is a pleasure to see you, I am retired now…. - Hermione didn't know why the handsome redhead was in that house, holding his fist.

-Come with me, I won't hurt you, I swear. - Carlinhos promised before pulling her to the entrance hall, shutting up his brother as soon as he saw her.

Ron couldn't express any reaction when he saw his entire best friend right in front of him.

-I was really wondering where you hid. Hermione, this is….

Ron jumped up and ran towards him, grabbing the small body and pulling it against his, in an overwhelming and suffocating hug. He was not ashamed to open the river of tears right there, squeezing his friend even more. He felt a slight push in his chest, loosening his grip and seeing the woman breathing hard, looking right into his eyes.

-I'm sorry, but…. Your face is familiar, but I am not….

-She at least remembers your face, Weasley. - Viktor commented. - She tried to kill herself when I brought her here.

-Weasley…. Hermione tested the name on her lips. - Percival….?

-In ordinary times I would be very offended that you confuse me with her, but it was almost. Ronald, Hermione… - Ron was still hugging his waist, crying. He placed a kiss on her forehead, leaning it against hers next.

It was not a romantic moment, he was only too happy to meet her after years.

-How did you get here? He asked her.

-Viktor took me out of the brothel. He paid the rest of the years I owed for the house, because they rescued me from England, and brought me here.

-As much as they insist on saying that I bought her, she is totally free to do whatever she wants.

-So if I ask you to come back with me ...?

\- It will depend on her answer.

-Are you not hungry? - Hermione tried to change the subject, since she was not comfortable with that (despite feeling very comfortable in the redhead's arms).

-Did you thaw the lamb? Viktor asked casually, going to the dining room and setting the table with a wave of his wand.

\- Achieving is very relative ...

Ron made a point of sitting next to Hermione during dinner, which she didn't complain about at all. He was happy to have a familiar face in the midst of it all.

-Viktor, I made a decision. - She decreed at the end of dinner.

-What would it be? - He finished eating the meat, taking an interest.

-I want to get a job. I only know how to do one thing, but I definitely don't want to work with it….

-And what do you want to work with?

-Waitress. I used to work at the House a few times a month, so….

Viktor shook his head, startling everyone.

-Not now. Until the cup is over, the lady will only go out with one of us. - He included Ron in the middle.

-But…. - She didn't understand that.

-Hermione, England will be participating. There will be fans, diners and players from the UK here. If you go out alone now, without magic…. I'm afraid that it might be taken back.

Ron almost spit his food on the plate. How was the most intelligent witch of their age without magic ?!

He was so upset that he didn't even remember Malfoy earlier.

-Can you wait another month?

Hermione nodded, concerned about what was outside the property.

-Can you stay here this month? Viktor asked Ron, who just nodded. -Great. I need you to join her in the opening game. Let's see if she still hates Quidditch or not ... - He smiled at Ron, who opened another knowing smile.

The last time they had been with Krum in a Quidditch cup Voldemort had returned, but Hermione had enjoyed the game despite occasional complaints about the danger of riding a broom.

Unfortunately they would not have Harry with them, but he hoped Malfoy would not harass them again as he had eight years before.

He just wanted to have his Hermione with him for the rest of his life.

Your best friend.

The smartest ex-witch your age.

The greatest war hero he knew.

Hermione Jean Granger


	6. Pet

Surprisingly, only four days had passed since his last visit to Bulgaria when Draco Malfoy again took a portkey towards the country. He hadn't been able to search for his girl in the meantime, since Lord Voldemort had summoned him to a meeting, but once he was free, he would go in search of Hermione.

I just hoped Weasley hadn't found her yet.

He actually made one more attempt at Casa dos Prazeres, only to be thrown out of the establishment - again. Zornitsa did not want to have anything more to do with it, leaving the diner at the mercy. Unlike the red-haired boy who had resorted to luck and help from old acquaintances in the country (not that he knew about it), Draco tried another alternative.

With black magic, he didn't think twice about casting a more than powerful tracking spell - one stronger than what Ron had suggested that Viktor could arrange with contacts - in order to find Hermione. She was still in Bulgaria and alive, but somewhere very remote. The spell took exactly two hours to be able to find the woman exactly, with Draco soon mounting his old broom and following the trail, not long before he reached the large stone Mansion.

It was obvious that she would be completely surrounded by barriers and protective spells, but that was not a problem for him. Performing more dark magic, he managed to attack the wards and enter the perimeter, sending danger alerts throughout the house. The door had been another problem, with him not blinking to throw a bombard at the piece of pure wood, seeing it explode into millions of pieces.

Draco took stealthy steps, despite all the damage. He feared Hermione was stuck somewhere, with him thinking of casting a disillusioning spell on himself to look better. The house was very well decorated - which meant that a rich man who was a beast lived there.

What the fuck was Hermione doing there ?!

It took him exactly twelve minutes to go through the first and second floors, finding the woman huddled inside the closet itself, more precisely behind the few pants hanging from his shoe rack. When he pulled his arm away, he heard in horror her terrified scream.

Hermione had trusted Viktor that the house was safe, but when she felt the shaking of the protective barriers, she was in despair. When he heard the front door burst, his natural reaction was to hide - thinking that behind the clothes in his closet would be the perfect hiding place. It would still be a long time before Viktor returned - he had gone to the city to pick up the new uniforms for the Bulgarian debut in two days - and she had no way of calling him, with her only hope being to hide.

But then his arm was pulled and the worst came to the surface, just calming down when he heard a familiar whisper, as well as hands gently caressing his arms. Breathing hard, she stopped struggling and looked ahead, noticing the blond man in front of her, with a livid face.

-Draco! - She did not blink in his play in his arms, eager for a comforting, intimate and familiar touch.

Draco did not hesitate to return the hug, pulling on his hair until his mouth was glued to his, roughly and boldly.

-I thought I lost you forever….! He whispered, still clinging to her. - I have no idea what you're doing here, but I came to rescue you. Zornitsa could not have allowed him to leave the House! - Draco stated, pulling his body out of the room.

-Draco, wait ... I'm not going back there, much less to England! I would have nowhere to stay outside… ..

-Are you implying you want to stay here ?! Draco released her body in horror, causing her to lose her balance and trip over the bottom steps of the stairway that led to the ground floor. - What have you been taking ?! What are you doing here, by the way ?!

-Nothing, I didn't take anything! But I would have nowhere to stay, and here ... It's safe. I'm sure he wouldn't object to you coming to visit me, Draco!

-He who?!

-GET AWAY FROM HERMIONE AND GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY NOW! The scream rumbled between them, noticing Viktor Krum's loud and powerful presence at the busted entrance to the house, wielding his wand directly at the blonde's chest.

-Viktor! I'm sorry for all this, I didn't know that he would be able to find me…. - Hermione tried to apologize, being promptly ignored.

-I won't hesitate to call the ministry to report a death eater, Malfoy!

-It's Quidditch Cup, what else has in this country are diners, idiot! Draco replied, holding his wand.

-But they certainly aren't trying to kidnap a Muggle-born!

-Viktor, it's not like that!

Hermione would never beg for a being like that, unless… .. Viktor remembered when she said about a fortnightly boyfriend, and could not contain the growl of fury. Seized by anger, Viktor threatened the man even more, encouraging him to disappear from his home.

-MALFOY, OUT! NEVER ARRIVE NEAR MY HOUSE OR HERMIONE!

-You don't have to! She can't demand that I don't get closer if she doesn't want it herself!

Hermione saw the two men threatening each other, and feared for them. The most sensible thing at the moment would be for Draco to move away, for her to convince Viktor that he was a good man, so that he could finally see her again.

-Draco, please…. Could you go now? Staying there could bring problems for both of you ...

-I won't give up on you, Hermione! - He shouted angrily.

-I'm not asking for that, just go for now. Please!

Draco knew that Viktor would never allow him to set foot in the Mansion again, but he would manage to get his Hermione out of there. Approaching her, he stuck his tongue in her throat and ran his hand in inappropriate places, porcally showing the host how much of him she was, only to walk out the door and disappear, not caring about the Bulgarian's scowl.

Viktor was possessed! He had just picked up his uniforms when he felt his home's guards had been broken. He immediately Apparated over there, fearing the worst when he noticed the state of his front door, only to be mad with rage when he saw Hermione fall at the bottom of the stairs, with a Malfoy following her.

But when she realized that he was that fortnightly boyfriend…. He felt more angry to take care of himself. That son of a bitch was taking advantage of Hermione, it was just looking at that pale face to notice! But Hermione was so blind…. But if she really didn't remember anything about the school, she had no idea of everything he had done for her, and if in fact he was responsible for her escape to Bulgaria as she herself told, she had reason to deposit all their trust and certainty over that shitty diner.

When he turned to her, he noticed her expression: partly in love, partly terrified. When she looked him in the eye, she trembled from head to toe, she had never seen him so altered, but she needed to compose herself if she wanted to convince him of the visitor's innocence.

-Me…. I'm sorry for this. He never…. Never….

-A MALFOY, HERMIONE ?! - Viktor couldn't take it, throwing his wand aside and holding himself up so as not to shake it. - Among all the options in that house…. - Viktor did not see the strong slap on his face, just felt it, shut up immediately.

-Like I was looking for someone in that place! Who would want to have a relationship with a prostitute, Viktor ?! Draco is different, it's not how you think! He helped get me out of that hell, bringing me here!

-You who do not see him as he is, Hermione! I even understand your situation in England, but dating him ?!

\- HE PROTECTED ME, TAKEN CARE OF ME! SENT MY REQUESTS FOR HELP, HELPED ME TO GET TO THE PORTAL KEY HERE! That's who he really is, Viktor! - Hermione was crying compulsively for the attacks received.

Hermione didn't remember much of her school days. Faces, events, names and wand movements had been wiped from his memory. When Draco entered his room the fateful night after Voldemort's decree, she had attacked him for knowing what he would do, not for remembering what he had already done.

Draco was not stupid. He had a faint notion that perhaps Hermione was still a virgin, as he had never seen her with anyone at school - and very much doubted that anything had happened during the time they were missing. He hated the whole situation they were in, hated that Potter had fallen into his house. He would prefer that the situation not be that, but Voldemort would not change anything. Surprisingly, compassion took over his body that day, asking the Lord himself to be the first in bad blood.

He had to use the letter about the hatred he had harbored for her since school, and it would be the perfect time to take revenge. Most surprisingly, it worked.

He made sure to lock her bedroom door that night. At first he couldn't find her in sight, but he had to protect himself when he felt a vase flying towards him. Hermione might be without a wand, but she would protect herself at all costs!

-Are you crazy, Granger ?! Draco fired, bending down in time.

-GET OUT! DO NOT GET NEAR ME!

-Gra - Hermione, you don't have much way out! Do you think I wanted to be here ?!

\- YOU ARE NOT THE FORCED HERE!

-Yeah, BUT I'M THE ONLY DINNER THAT HAS A LITTLE COMPASSION AND CONCERN WITH YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD EXIT ALIVE IF DOLOHOV ENTERED THAT DOOR ?!

-If he killed me in the end….

-Not! No one will allow your life to end, but…. Look, I really didn't want to be, but…. A part of me sympathized with you. I don't want you to think it will always be bad.

-I'm being forced to prostitute myself and you are SAYING IT WILL NOT ALWAYS BE BAD ?!

He had no gift for words, that was true.

Draco managed to protect himself from another flying object, getting close and holding his arms, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, until the tears came. He waited for his crying spell to pass, glued his forehead to hers, only when his breathing was calmer approaching his lips.

When he felt his body once again tense and his mouth hard as stone, he found it strange.

-You…. Have you kissed before?

-And would I happen to remember if I had ?! His voice was squeaky.

He knew right away that he didn't. Heavens, not even kissing Hermione Granger had kissed! Feeling more sorry for the girl, he took a long time in his mouth and when he felt her lean against his body, he pulled away again.

-What do I mean, Hermione ... Is that I would be the only one caring for you. We have our differences, but I'm not a monster at that point. You know this is going to happen one way or the other.

Draco knew that she would accept him when another wave of crying invaded her, with Hermione hiding her face in his chest, hugging him. She didn't even know who that blond boy was, but he gave her confidence at that moment, with the promise of care.

It took a long time for her to be able to relax and feel comfortable with him, getting carried away by the boy. Draco was more careful than he had ever been before (despite having done little in his life), always worrying about the girl's well-being, wiping away her tears and refusing to kill her again. It broke her heart, to see her beg for it. If there were no consequences for that, at least on that day he would have answered his request, but if he did he would have the same fate.

At least that night, since without realizing it, he began to grow fond of the woman and when he least realized it, he was in love. It was already horrible to be in love with a woman in a harem, even more being considered the scum of society. Terrified, Draco took the relationship over those two years, confident that one day his offer of private property would be accepted, with them living as normally as possible.

Until they accepted his request for help and Hermione managed to escape.

-He helped me to escape, Viktor ... He sent my help letters, received them and took me to the portkey. He always came to see me, we had plans! He's not at all what you think, you need to trust me!

Hermione didn't care about her dignity at that moment, threatening to throw herself at Viktor Krum's feet if necessary. Viktor could only feel sorry for the woman in front of him, seeing the destroyed ball girl. Everything she had been through, and being in that situation now for a bastard….

-Hermione…. You can't believe him…. - He said calmly.

-AFTER EVERYTHING I COUNTED STILL INSIST ON THIS ?!

-WHAT WOULD YOU DO BEFORE I HAVE YOU WITH… .. REDEEM ?!

-We would wait ten years and then I would move. He would continue to visit me and if they ever caught us…. He would say that he had found me while he was running and decided to have me just for him. I would make up that we hated ourselves more than anything and just did that to pester me!

-Hermione, you hated each other more than anything! Did you really think it would work? That this would be your happy ending ?!

-We love each other, Viktor! Of course it will work!

"Fuck…" Viktor whispered. "Hermione, did you even notice his wand?"

-Why would you notice?

-Why was he pointing at the house ?! For me?! 

When Hermione didn't respond, he continued.

-Hermione, didn't you notice the ring on his finger?

The color disappeared from Hermione's face. His eyes widened, the balance was over.

-The alliance?!

-Yes, a very large silver ring on the right ring finger. He's engaged, Hermione.

-Noi-fiance…? - Hermione saw the room spin, being supported by the man in front of him, who took her to the living room and sat her down on the sofa, fetching water for her.

-He's deceiving you, Hermione ... Pay attention to his ridiculous plan to stay with him, to pretend another servitude! You are free, Hermione, free!

-I do not…. I really want to believe that this is a lie, but…. You wouldn't have to lie to me. I don't know what he did for you, but for me he is my savior, the person who could most trust the world. And if what I said is true…. - Hermione was purple with anger, with the window bursting at that moment.

Puzzled, Viktor left her and reached for his wand in order to test something.

-Hermione, get it here. - He extended his wand to her, who refused.

-Not.

-Why not?

-What will it do, if nothing will happen?

\- That's what I want to confirm. Please?

Reluctantly, Hermione took the wand from her hands, taking a deep breath when she felt the magic in her hands once more.

-Do you remember the name of the spells?

-Yes, I just don't know the movement.

-Let's try something easy. - Viktor taught the movement, asking her to do it.

-Lumus ...

The little ball of light came out of the wand, illuminating the thick tears that fell from the woman's face, which soon turned into an angry tone and before Viktor could predict involuntary magic he was surrounding his room, destroying everything in front of him. Screams of anger came from Hermione's throat, who had to drop her wand before she did anything worse. She mentalized her bathroom and before she knew it she found herself in the shower. 

Hermione accidentally apparated, startling Viktor, who was once again guided by his screams. He embarrassed himself when he reached his bathroom and found her partially naked, rubbing himself with hatred. Her skin was red, starting to flay, while Hermione was crying openly.

-That bastard… Son of a bitch….

-Hermione?

-How did I allow him to touch my body ?!

-Hermione? Hermione! - Viktor needed to get into the shower next to her to be able to hold her arms before she got hurt any more.

-He never allowed me to hold his wand! I always said that it would hurt me, that it wouldn't work! If I had ... If I had caught ... I would have ended this a long time ago!

Viktor didn't know what to say, only letting go of his arms when the crying crisis intensified, with his anger subsiding.

-I still can't believe he deceived me all this time…. I don't believe you have another, but…. My powers….

Despite being embarrassed that Hermione had only her panties clinging to her body and skinned, Viktor gave her the support she needed, taking her to bed and putting her to sleep while providing balms for her skin.

The bastard had the notion that a brilliant mind like Hermione Granger's wouldn't surrender so easily and used that to his advantage. How had Draco Malfoy passed the image of Prince Charming to her? He was not the main villain, but one of his henchmen.

In love, for the love of God.

As if a Malfoy could have a romantic feeling for a Granger.


End file.
